Fate: The War And The Innocence
by Element-OverLord
Summary: A seemingly normal boy begins to dream of a distant past and forgotten, the boy slowly realizes that his life was not what he believed, and when the time comes to fight once again...Will he be able to be at the height? The Holy Grail War has a new participant, his name: Allen Walker. Allen X Illya. English Version Of The Fic Made By Sekishi. AND YES, I GOT HIS PERMISSION TO DO SO!


**Fate: The War And The Innocence**

**NOTE: This Fic Belongs To Sekishi, Who Has Given Me His Permission/Authority To Translate This To Spanish AND Publish It On My Profile For The Time Being, So Credit Goes To Him For The Idea.**

**DISCLAIMER:****_ Fate/Stay Night Belongs To TYPE-MOON. D. Gray-Man Belongs To Katsura Hoshino._**

**Prologue: The End of These Normal Days**

**_-Unknown Place-_**

_A white haired boy is walking in a completely dark place, apparently disoriented and confused._

_"Where am I?" He asks._

_He looks around but can not see anything, just a black space that seems to go on forever._

_But that is changing rapidly, as the place begins to take a more definite shape._

_The place is now a European-style room with a table in the center, and that table has only one chair around._

_Although suspicious at what just happened with the chair and table appearing out of nowhere, for some reason the young man had an impulse that made him sit in the chair._

_"What is this? How I got here?" Continued asking the young man._

_But before he could continue asking questions, he heard a voice...a voice which he recognizes as his._

_**"Hopefully it will save your soul, poor Akuma..."** The voice said, however there is something wrong, the boy may feel that voice belongs to him, but there was...something different._

_**"My right hand is for humans, left for Akuma,"** Says once again the voice of the boy._

_For starters..._

_What is an Akuma?_

_And, for some reason the white haired boy feels though that voice is his, at the same time it seems to be from someone else, someone completely different._

_As if that voice was only an echo of a distant memory, something that was long forgotten._

_"Akuma?" Repeat the white haired boy, sounding confused, "I...I think I hear that, I think I heard a creature with that name..." Mumbles the guy._

_But before he could think what was going on, another voice can be heard in the place._

_And this voice belonged to someone else..._

_No._

_To whom that voice belonged could not be classified as a person...because you can notice that voice does not belong to a human at all._

_**"You are Allen Walker! The boy who turned his father into an Akuma!"** It was what that being full of evil said._

_The boy took a step back upon hearing that voice, even when he does not know who it belongs to, something inside him tells him that whoever he owned that voice._

_It could not be someone good._

_And besides..._

_"Father?" Repeated Allen, "Since when I have a father?" The boy asked himself._

_Ever since he had memory, there never was anyone, not even a parent or another member of his family._

_He was alone..._

_But for some mysterious reason that did not seem to bother him at all, even though he had lived alone his whole life, the boy somehow feel what it was to have a parent on his side._

_It was a weird feeling, despite never having lived with a biological father, the boy could feel that he had known what it felt like to have a father._

_It really was a mystery._

_However, other voices can be heard, voices that belonged to other people._

_**"We are different from you, we do not have that eye,"** A young voice is heard, **"The other Exorcists and I...see humans as servants of the Count."**_

_**"You know, if you kill an Akuma withour the use of Innocence to destroy it...such like forcing it to self-destruct...the soul of the Akuma disappears in Dark Matter, did you know that~?"** The voice of a girl, who gives a...dark feeling said, **"And then you can never save it!"**_

_**"You're so selfish Allen,"** Says the voice of another girl, but unlike the previous one, this voice...gives a feeling of friendship, **"'No one can see the souls of Akuma except me', carrying the load on you and sacrificing your life only during battle, then why are we friends?"** Ask that girl._

_**"I hate it...your left eye...I hate it,"** Once again the girl's voice is heard, but this time she seems to have been crying._

_**"Sweet dreams...boy,"** And this time the new voice belongs to a man, and especially that voice makes Allen begins to shiver involuntarily._

_Why?_

_Why that person's voice gets him to feel nervous?_

_Suddenly the room begins to change, ending in a graveyard full of tombstones._

_Allen somehow walks straight ahead, as if something were leading him._

_And after a few seconds, Allen stands in front of a grave that is open, with that casket also open , as if waiting for the person that will eventually occupy it._

_Allen's heart beats faster when standing in front of the open grave._

_And he doesn't know why._

_"It really is a shame that everything was over at that moment..." Said the voice of an adult man behind Allen, who does not turn to see who is speaking._

_For some reason he no longer finds the strength to move._

_"You had to play an important future, but unfortunately you died too early, and your world ended feeling the impact of your absence..." The man continued talking, and with that he proved that he wasn't like the previous voices._

_But he was actually someone who was truly speaking to Allen._

_"The only reason you're alive is thanks to me, unfortunately for your world, you were already dead," Allen's heart beat faster at those words, "I had to take you to my world, but as it would be very boring to just leave you like you were now, I decided to take my freedoms~"_

_For some reason Allen could feel those last words were said with a cheerful tone than normal._

_"Who...are...you?" Asked slowly Allen, who now feels as if his body was beginning to fade slowly._

_"That's not important, because you will forget about all this when you wake up, you always do," Respond the man._

_"We...we talked...about this before...?" Asked Allen._

_"With this, it's already fourteen times," Answer the man, "As in previous occasions, I'll tell you the same thing," The man's tone turns serious when he said those words, to indicate that what is coming was very important._

_"The war is near, you are already a participant, now you just need to summon your Servant," But in saying those words the place begins to disappear, and Allen feels like his body and mind are going as well._

_"Remember these words Allen Walker: If you win the Holy Grail War, you will be able to go home, you can go back to being..."_

_"...An Exorcist..."._

_Those are the last words he heard before Allen completely disappear from that world._

_And in doing so, he could start off his day again._

**_-End Dream (Allen's House)-_**

"Gaah!" That sound is heard from Allen , who had just woken up from sleep.

The white haired boy is breathing heavily, that dream was really a powerful experience.

"W-what...was...that?" Allen asked himself.

He looks at his hands, expecting to see one of them red

However, that does not happen.

His two arms are perfectly normal.

And that's how they've always been.

"Another dream..." mutters a now-calmer Allen, "And this felt more real, and I can also remember clearly...what is happening to me?" That question didn't mattered since Allen did not expect an answer.

There was no one at home to answer.

And never had been.

"What time is it?" Allen turns around to see the clock that is next to his bed .

_8:00_

Allen remains motionless upon see the time, and continues to remain so for several seconds, until he finally react.

"I'm Late!" Exclaims the young man with white hair, who proceeds to get out of bed quickly and ready to start the day.

At a high speed Allen begins to dress, changing his pajamas for his school uniform.

He rushes and takes a quick breakfast, consisting of bread and something to drink.

Nothing very nutritious, but he had no time to worry about that.

Finally he takes his backpack and stuff, and immediately leaves home and goes running to the Academy.

Another typical day begins.

But what Allen didn't know was that this would be the last normal day he would have, and that very soon, this normal life will go away, and he will have to return to what it was once his life, which in a time he had been.

_**-Fuyuki City (Miyama)-**_

Walking on the part of Miyama in Fuyuki City, Allen was on the road to take him to the Academy, and in fact he can see several other students walking in the same direction.

Which means there is still time.

Thanks to shorten the distance by running for several minutes, he could now walk lighter.

"I'm making good time now," Says Allen as he continued walking.

To this point, where things have calmed down, we can finally get to know our protagonist.

His name is Allen Walker, a boy of sixteen and a student at the Homurahara Academy.

One could say that he's a normal guy, despite the fact that his foreign nationality has never been known with certainty, although one might assume that he was British.

However he's not an exchange student, he has always lived in Fuyuki from having memory.

Which would be since he was six, right on the day after the Great Fuyuki Fire consumed only much of the city, all Allen remembers is that he was left by someone, someone he can't remember, in a house in the Miyama section of the City, specifically the part where foreigners live.

He lived alone during that time, a six year old child alone in a big house with no adult or someone to keep him company, but still, he could live by himself, with the help of an elderly couple who lived next door from home, whom sometimes went to see how he was, and ensure that Allen ate and was safe and alright.

Unfortunately, the couple had died last year.

For ten years now, Allen has lived in Fuyuki, however for some mysterious reason, he can't remember anything before that, it's almost as if his life did not exist before having six years.

And it did not matter when he tried, Allen couldn't remember anything.

But despite having forgotten those years of his life, Allen feels that there is something much more important than that, which was also forgotten.

But no matter what, nothing was coming to mind.

However...something very strange lately has been going on with his dreams, which was something that started just a few weeks ago for no apparent reason.

Allen began to dream of people's voices, and occasionally some images, but whenever he woke up, he would forgot all the details.

That was what usually happened, but in the last week Allen could better remember the details of those dreams, including certain words.

_Akuma, Exorcist, Innocence, Black Order, Millennium Earl, Mana..._

He does not know what those words mean, but still Allen feels great significance.

"What's happening to me?" Allen, who is walking beside a shop, asks himself.

However, upon turn his gaze and see his reflection in the glass, Allen is shocked and motionless.

The reason?

His body had changed...

Now he had one of his arms red with a cross engraved on the hand, and also had a red line on his right eye, and finally he wore a kind of uniform black color.

"EH!?" Allen exclaims upon seeing the sudden changes in his body.

However, looking once again at his reflection, his physical appearance is back to normal.

"What was that?" Asked the white haired boy at his reflection.

But Allen would be late if he continued wasting his time there, so he decides to continue walking to reach the Academy.

**_-Homurahara Academy-_**

Allen was sitting in his seat, looking out the window as more and more students arrived into the classroom.

Among them, there was Matou Shinji, who as usual was acting so smug and was talking to some girls near him.

Allen did't like that guy, so they had almost never spoken.

Another student was Emiya Shirou, a boy with whom Allen has not had much contact, however Allen sees Shirou as a good person.

Soon the class fills and the teacher also arrives to start the school day.

Allen pulls out his notebook to begin class, but before he could start writing, the white haired boy gives a last look at the window.

He wonders if even with the passage of time, things will stay the same, if that had something to do with his dreams, then that mean that a big change is coming.

And if all that happens...

Will he be able to keep smiling? Will he be able to continue to live the life of a student?

Will he be able to remain as Allen Walker ?

Or maybe...what is coming will be too much for him?

That can only be known over time.

Gradually, the fate of a boy who permanently changed the course of the war is approaching.

And his name is Allen Walker.


End file.
